I Love U but I Love Him Too
by cloudswan
Summary: apa kau tidak bisa melakukan nya? Lagi pula sudah ada Donghae yang menyukaimu,dia adalah masa depan mu sekarang bukan oppa itu, jangan menutup hatimu untuk nya Sungi-ah. Haesung slight wonsung Ch 1


Tittle : I Love U but I Love Him Too

By : Kwon Suzy

Cast : Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

" Chagia...Chagia apa kau sudah bangun? Teriakan suara seorang perempuan paruh baya yang sangat lembut terdengar dibalik kamar itu.

" Ne eomma... Aku sudah bangun" jawab seorang yeoja manis dari balik kamar tersebut

-Yesung pov-

Perkenalkan aku adalah Yesung- Kim Yesung, sekarang aku kuliah di Inha University, yeoja cantik yang tadi membangunkan ku adalah eomma ku, dia bernama Kim Heechul dan seorang appa ku bernama Kim Hankyung, aku juga mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Kim Eunhyuk tapi 4 tahun lalu dia telah meninggalkan kami karena mengalami kecelakaan ketika mengendarai sepeda motor. Hari itu hari dimana oppa ku meninggal merupakan peristiwa yang paling menyakitkan untuk eomma ku.

-Yesung pov end-

Yesung menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama eomma dan appa nya, nampak ada hal yang kosong di ruangan itu, ternyata seorang namja yang mentyebalkan belum menuju tempat sarapan.

" Eomma, dimana namja yang menyebakan itu?

" Omo...ternyata dia belum bangun, Yeobo apa kau tadi sudah membangunkan nya? Heechul bertanya pada Hankyung suaminya

" Tadi aku sudahmembangunkan nya chagi, apa dia kembali tidur? Pikir Hankyung

" Sudah lah biar aku saja yang membangunkan nya." Yesung mengajukan diri

Yesung beranjak dari tempat duduk nya menuju kamar seorang namja yang ia pikir sangat menyebalkan. Namja itu bernama Donghae, ya Lee Donghae, seorang pria yang tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim, dia bukan sepupu Yesung ataupun mempunyai hubungan dengan keluarga dengan nya. Tepatnya 6 bulan yang lalu Donghae memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Kim, ayah Lee Donghae adalah sahabat baik ayah Yesung, keluarga Donghae memutuskan untuk pindah ke Busan karena urusan pekerjaan. Usia Donghae 2 tahun lebih muda dari Yesung tapi ia tidak pernah memanggil Yesung dengan panggilan 'Noona'.

Tok...tok..

Yesung mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae

" Ya...Donghae-ah, cepatlah bangun eomma dan appa ku sudah menunggu." Titah Yesung

" Aahh...Sungi-ah aku masih mengantuk,"

" Ya'''' palliwa,,,, Ya ya,,,palli-palli" teriak Yesung sambil menarik selimut Donghae " Ommo,,, kenapa susah sekai membangunkan pria ini," gerutu Yesung dalam hati

Dengan spontan Donghae menarik tangan Yesung dan memeluk yeoja manis itu dengan lembut.

" Ya,,, lepaskan " tolak yesung pada pelukan yang di berikan Donghae

" Ya''' Chagi, aku tidak akan melepaskan nya"

" Hey,,, kalau eomma dan appa lihat bagaimana? Kau bisa di bunuh oleh nya,"

" Mwo,,, ahjumma? Tidak akan he,,,he,,"

" Yesung-ah, apa donghae sudah bangun? Heechul tampak memanggil Yesung dari ruang makan

" Ne ahjumma, aku sudah bangun"

" Cepatlah"

" Ne"

Yesung melepaskan pelukan Donghae dengan paksa, dengan raut muka yang mengerikan Yesung memukul kepala namja itu dengan tangan imut nya.

# PLAKK #

" Itu balasan untukmu karena kau telah memeluku tanpa izin "

" Mwo,,, chagi tapi tadi kau tampak nyama dengan pelukan ku ini, he,,, he,,, " Donghae berkata sambil cengengesan tanpa dosa dan membuat Yesung semakin kesal

" Mwo,, Chagi? Aisshh,,, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan kata-kata seperti itu, sungguh menjijikan, aku lebih tua darimu, harus nya kau memanggilku noona, Yesung-noona bukan Chagia dan kau...

# CUP #

Donghae memcium bibir indah yesung untuk memberhentikan ocehan yang membuat kuping nya panas

" Saranghaeyo" Donghae pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang terpaku dengan wajah nya yang polos sambil memikirkan ciuman yang di lontarkan Dongahe pada bibir indah yesung.

- at living room-

Yesung pov

Kenapa Donghae tadi menciumku, selain oppa belum ada namja lain yang menciumku, aisshh,,, bocah itu kenapa membuat ku terpaku seperti iti, "Saranghae" aigo,,, apa maksudnya?

Yesung pov end

Tiba-tiba Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Yesung dengan membuat ruang makan menjadi riuh.

" Cepatlah habiskan makan kalian, ini sudah siang ," ujar heechul

" Ahjumma,,, kau ingin calon menantu seperti apa?" Tanya Donghae pada Heechul tertdengar sedikit agak ngawur di pikiran Yesung

" Mwo,,, calon menantu? Apa sungi sudah mempunyai kekasih? Nuguende? " Hankyung bersuara, nampak nya dia tidak mengerti apa yang telah di ucapkan oleh Donghae

" Apa kau ini Lee Donghae, minta ku pukul ya? " Teriak Yesung sambil menyodorkan pisau roti kehadapan Donghae

" Turunkan pisau nya, itu tidak sopan kau membuat Donghae-ah ketakuan" titah Heechul "Sungi-ah apa pria sudah kembali?"

" Apa eomma ini,, sudahlah aku berangkat." Yesung beranjak dari tempat duduk nya untuk menuju kampus tempat nya menuntut ilmu

" Sungi-ah tunggu aku" Donghae pun segera menyusul Yesung yang mungkin saja kesal dibuat nya

" Hati-hati,,, padahal tadi aku hanya bicara sedikit kenapa sungi-ah nampak kesal?" Heechul memikirkan perkataan yang telah di ucapkan nya tadi " ah,, sebaiknya aku cuci piring saja"

" Yeobo,,siapa kekasih sungi noona?" Hankyung bertanya pada istrinya, nampak nya dia tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang telah mereka bicarakan.

" Sudahlah pergi saja bekerja, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa-apa soal Yesung, karena kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu" teriak Heechul dari dapur sambil mencuci piring

Hankyung memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal kejadian di rumah, setiap hari dia selalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan nya, terkadang ia pulang sangat larut sampai-sampai tidak bertemu dengan Yesung, karena ketika dia puang Yesung sudah terlelap tidur.

-at living room end-

.

Donghae pov

Aneh, apa maksud Heechul ahjumma tadi, apa chagia ku sudah memiliki kekasih? Tapi siapa dia? Apa lebih tampan dari ku? Ah,,tidak, aku rasa hanya aku pria paling tampan di dunia ini,he,,,he,,,

-Donghae pov end-

" Chagia, apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Siapa dia?" Tanya Donghae pada Yesung ytang sedari tadi berjalan di sisinya

Yesung diam saja,tampak nya dia tidak menggubris pertanyaan Donghae.

" Ya,, chagi, apa pria itu lebih tampan dari ku, lebih keren dariku atau lebih sexy dari ku? Aku pikir tidak, pasti dia laki-laki yang biasa dan kurang tampan, bahkan mungkin tidak tampan, karena hanya aku namja tertampan di dunia ini" Donghae terlihat semakin narsis

" Eoh,,, namja tertampan? Sungguh menggelikan" Yesung menjawab perkataan Donghae dengan memasang wajah yang tak karuan

" Aku memang sangat tampan, itu sudah terbukti, tadi aku telah menciumu, aku yakin kau sudah menyadari kekharismatikan seorang Lee Donghae, karena setelah aku menciumu kau terpaku tanpa reaksi"

.  
" Sungi-ah" terlihat seorang yeoja yang memanggil Yesung sambil melambaikan tangan nya, ternyata itu adalah Wooki, ya Kim Ryeowook, sahabat terbaik Yesung

" Wooki-ah" teriak Yesung sambil melambaikan tangan nya juga

" Aku sudah menunggu mu lama, kenapa kau baru datang, kau kan tahu aku benci menunggu" jelas Ryeowook yang tidak suka menunggu Yesung sambil mempaut kan bibir indah nya

" Aku tidak pernah menyuruh mu untuk menungguku Wooki-ssi" jawab yesung dengan mengerikan nya

" Aissh kau ini,, Donghae-ah, apa kabar? " Ryeowook bertanya pada Donghae yang baru sadar kalau Donghae ada di sebelah Yesung

" Baik, Wooki noona, chagia aku pergi dulu, ingat ya kau jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan ku, arraseo,,? oO ya,,Saranghae" Donghae berlalu sambil berlari kecil meninggakan mereka berdua

" Mwo chagi? Apa Donghae-ah selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti itu? Sejak kapan?" Nampak nya Wooki tak mengerti apa maksud Donghae

" Ah,,, sudahlah ada yang ingin ku bicakan padamu, tapi tidak di sini tapi kita pergi ketaman saja, Kajja"

Mereka pun berdua pergi ketaman kampus untuk membicarakan sesuatu

.  
-at park university-

" Kenapa kau menyeretku kesini? Cepatlah apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Ryeowook memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka, nampak nya dia penasaran apa yang ingin di katakan Yesung sebenarnya

" Wooki-ah," Yesung menghela nafas nya dalam " tadi pagi Donghae-ah mencium ku" Yesung melanjutkan perkataan nya

" Mwo,,,? Donghae-ah mencium mu?" Ryeowook berteriak kaget sambil memperlihatkan wajah innocent nya

" Aigo,,,jangan berteriak seperti itu aku malu"

" Okay,,mian, kenapa bisa? Itu bagus bukan? Kau pernah bilang kalau kau pernah menyukai nya kan? Sudah jelas kau menyukainya juga tapi kau malah tidak mengakuinya dan menutup mata padahal Donghae menyukaimu, aku bisa melihat itu" Tukas Ryeowook " apa kau masih menunggu oppa itu? Lanjut nya lagi

" Oppa" Yesung menunjukan wajah polos nya

" Ya,, Oppa yang telah kau tunggu selama 2 tahun ini, aku rasa kau masih menunggunya, harus sampai kapan lagi kau menunggunya pulang ke Korea? Dia tidak pernah mengabari mu sekalipun kan Sungi-ah? Dan...

Belum sempat Ryeowook melanjutkan perkataan nya Yesung sudah berbicara duluan

" Aku tahu itu, dan entahlah sampai kapan oppa akan kembali?" Yesung membenar kan perkataan Ryeowook tanpa disadari air mata nya mulai berjatuhan

Yesung memang sedang menunggu seorang pria yang telah 2 tahun meninggalkan nya ke Kanada, karena pria itu sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di sana, Ryeowook selalu mencemaskan Yesung jika mereka membicarakan namja itu, apalagi air mata Yesung tidak pernah berhenti jika membicarakan ataupun sekedar mengingatnya.

" Sungi-ah , maaf" nampak nya Ryeowook tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, apalagi yesung belum berhenti menitikan air mata nya " apa aku keterlaluan eoh,,? Aku hany mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ku katakan" lanjutnya lagi " Oppa itu tidak mungkin kembali, mungkin saja di sana dia sudah menemukan wanita yang sempurna, bahkan lebih sempurna dari mu" tukas Ryeowook

" Wooki-ah apa maksud mu? Apa kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan Oppa?"

" Anni,, bukan seperti itu, tapi apa kau melupakan suatu hal Sungi-ah?" Ryeowook terdiam sebentar dan meneruskan perkataan nya lagi " apa kau tidak ingat 4 tahun lalu ketika Eunhyuk oppa meninggal? Ketika itu perasaan ku sangat hancur karena Eunhyuk oppa meninggalkan ku untuk selamanya, tapi kau menyuruhku untuk tegar dan survive kembali dan aku bisa melakukan itu sekarang Sungi-ah, apa kau tidak bisa melakukan nya? Lagi pula sudah ada Donghae yang menyukaimu,dia adalah masa depan mu sekarang bukan oppa itu, jangan menutup hatimu untuk nya Sungi-ah." Tegas Ryeowook

Yesung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa,semua yang di katakan oleh Ryeowook itu benar bahwa belum tentu namja yang sedang ia tunggu akan kembali, mereka pun berdua hanya terdiam tanpa membicararkan apapun.

-at park university end-

.  
Yesung tampak sedang menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang kampus, ternyata dia sedang menunggu Donghae, sudah 30 menit dia menunggu tapi tidak muncul juga.

" Ya ampun, kemana namja itu, aku sudah menunggu nya dari tadi tapi dia belum muncul juga " gerutu Yesung sambi memasang tampang aneh layaknya tentara-tentara di perbatasan

" Sungi-ah" tampak nya Donghae sudah muncul dan sekarang dia sedang menuju kearah Yesung sambil sedikit berlari " apa kau sedang menunggu ku" lanjutnya sambil menarik nafas dalam

" Ne, aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi,, kajja kita pulang " Yesung berkata sambil menarik tangan Donghae

" Kau duluan saja, aku ada urusan sebentar"

" Urusan? Ya, kalau aku tidak pulang bersamamu , eomma bisa memarahi ku, bagaimana kau ini?" Yesung berbicara dengan posisi masih memegang tangan Donghae

" Aku akan menjemput seseorang di bandara" Donghae sedikit menjelaskan pada Yesung

" Menjemput seseorang di bandara? Nugu?"

" Nanti setelah sampai dirumah baru ku jelaskan, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang tampak nya aku sudah telat?" Sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan nya

" Ya sudah, pergilah."

" Ya, Chagi, bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau kau masih memegang tangan ku? Apa ini tandanya kau tidak mengizinkan ku pergi?" Goda Donghae

" Eoh,," Yesung melepaskan tangan Donghae dari genggaman nya " ah,,sepertinya kau mulai gila Donghae-ssi? " Ia meninggal kan Donghae begitu saja tanpa berpamitan pada nya

-Other Place-

#at Incheon International Airport-

Terlihat seorang namja tampan memakai pakaian berwarna coklat tua dan berbody atletis sambil membawa koper berwarna abu-abu yang sedarti tadi sudah clingak-clinguk memperhatikan sekelilingnya, apa mungkin dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya di bandara? Ah,,, entahlah, tapi anampak nya dia masih bingung dengan keadaan Korea sekarang.

" Hyung,,! " Seorang namja berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke arah laki-laki yang sedang clingak-clinguk tersebut

" Donghae-ah" jawabnya sambil membentangkan senyum bahagia


End file.
